Summer Fun
by Tazflyer
Summary: after Cybertron is restored, Team prime takes a vacation. Filled with road trips, hitch hiker antics and summer love. rated t for teenage kissing and psychotic tendencies.
1. A small reunion

Hey ya'll I'm back with another new story. This takes place during a prime's mission but after Cybertron's restoration and guess what an old friend comes to play as well as a new one. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFP first part inspired by TTA: how I spent my summer vacation, the road trip with Hampton's family

Summer Fun

Ch.1 a Small reunion

Jasper, NV

It has been a few months since the Decepticons were finally defeated and Cybertron was restored, all the returning Autobots and Cons had worked alongside to rebuild the trust amongst one another with some mishaps but nothing that couldn't be handled by Optimus Prime's fair hand and sound judgment. The humans of team prime had resettled back into their lives but were forever changed. Thanks to the federal government Jasper was rebuilt and fully functioning, thankfully a good majority of the homes were salvageable including Sapphire and Opals warehouse. Summer had finally come and they were on their fully deserved vacation. Miko had spent two weeks after returning from Cybertron back in Tokyo, Japan to fully recuperate. Jack was spending his surprisingly paid vacation at home, Raf was enjoying some time with his sisters and his family. The twins were at the bus station waiting for a family member to come by bus to spend a few weeks with them. A greyhound had just pulled in and came to a stop, the door opens and the bus driver starts helping people off the bus as the attendant approaches and lifts up the baggage carrier doors. After a few people a young woman steps off the bus, she looks about the same age as the girls and wore a long sleeve belly shirt and hip hugger jeans. Her hair was raven black and pulled into two French braids, her eyes were brown with flecks of honey gold. She spotted the twins and waves to them calling their names.

_"Sapph, Opal. Hey"_

_"Raina"_ the girls run up to her and hug her _"It's so great to see you. How was the ride?"_

_"Long and tiring but it's worth it to see my cousins. And trust me I have a few things to tell you."_

_"Well that can wait till we get to the apartment. Lets grab some food and let you settle in."_ said Opal

Sapphire grabbed the duffle bag and the trio headed to the apartment.

An hour later the girls were settled in and were talking about what has been going on with each other minus a few things of course until Raina had started her tale.

_"So what your saying is that you encountered a UFO?_" said Sapphire

_"Not a UFO but an alien robot that turns into a Ambulance."_

_"When was this?"_ asked Opal trying to sound surprised

"_It was after that whole mess here. My brother found it on the side of the road with a blown tire and towed it to the shop. I asked about the driver and he said it looked abandoned."_

[flashback]

_"but it looks nearly new."_

_"I know maybe I can get it scraped for parts or check the local hospitals to see if they need one."_ said Raina's brother

Raina was looking inside of it when she noticed that it didn't have an starter nor a shifter and the LCD screen was flickering. Not wanting to get her brothers attention on it she climbs out and helps him replace the tire and check the tire pressure on the rest. When he was about to check the engine their mother called them in for dinner.

_"I'll check the engine later, come on."_

Raina breathes a sigh of relief as they head in. Later that night Raina comes back out into the garage and sees something amazing, Ratchet kneeling in his bi-ped form. She quietly closes the door and walks up behind him. Ratchet turns around to see a doe-eyed Raina staring at him.

_"Scrap"_

Raina looks at him not sure of what to do, all she could do was raise her hand like Mr. Spock.

_"I come in peace."_

_"I doubt you would harm me even if you didn't"_

_"Shh not so loud my brother will hear you. Look I can get you out of here and to a good hiding spot so the government or your enemies can't find you."_

_"Where is this place?"_

_"It's a junkyard, it's about a few hours from here."_

_"A junkyard, Puh-leaze"_

_"No one would think to find you there. Besides it either that or you blow your cover by defending yourself against my brother and a cutting torch, take your pick."_

_"Seeing as if I have no other option, fine. I'll depart tonight."_

_"Wait till everyone is asleep then I'll sneak you out."_

_"Raina, time for bed squirt."_ her brother calls

_"Grr, stop calling me that. Older brothers, can't live with them."_ she heads inside and gets ready for bed while Ratchet transforms.

Later that night, Raina makes sure that everyone is asleep and heads to the garage. She heads to the garage door and opens it, by the graces the garage door didn't make to much noise opening as Ratchet silently backed up and made it to the road. Following behind she then climbs up on to the driver side door and leans into the window.

_"Ok you, follow this road till you get near the highway then turn left, keep on that road till you see bubba's diner then hang a right onto a dirt road then follow that to the junkyard. Oh and watch out for Bruiser."_

_"Bruiser?"_

_"The Junkyard guard dog but I don't think you'll have much of a problem with him if your in your bi-ped mode. I think you would scare the crap out of him, literally."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Take care of yourself, I don't want to come by the yard and find that you had rusted away."_

She hops down and starts to walk inside.

_"Ratchet"_

_"Huh?"_ she turns around

_"My name, it's Ratchet not you."_

_"Raina, Raina Silverwing."_ she smiles and closes the garage door

Ratchet turns on his headlights and starts down the road heading to the junkyard where he would later be found by Raf and Bumblebee.

[End Flashback]

_"I know it sounds completely out there but that's what happened."_

_"Wow out of all the Autobots that were the most rule abiding, I didn't think Ratchet would be the one to break rule number 0ne."_ said Sapphire

_"I don't think he meant to but I guess it was better me than….. Wait, rule number one? How do you know Ratchet?"_

_"I guess now we can tell you the whole story."_ said Opal

The twins started to retell the story on how they met everyone, how they were separated after the base fell and how they helped an ancient Cybertronian restore Cybertron.

_"Wow, that's just amazing and she's back home in Tokyo."_

_"She only stayed for two weeks then came back to finish the school year. Since she doesn't have summer school, thanks to Raf's tutoring she's living it up at her host parents."_ said Opal

[Phone rings]

_"I'll get it, Hello?"_

_"Hey"_

_"Speak of the devil hello. We was just telling our cousin about you and she knows Ratchet so it's all good."_

_"Cool, listen I have a big favor to ask but I totally understand if you don't want to."_

_"Hold on let me put you on speaker."_

[presses speakerphone]

"_Go ahead"_

_"My host parents take a trip to Wakita, Oklahoma to drop off their nephew Harold and his friend Dexter every summer and they want me to go with them. Also they talked to Jack and Raf's families and they're coming too. Personally I don't want to be stuck in a car full of guys and my Host parents."_

_"And want us to come with you to keep you sane."_ said Sapphire

_"I'll totally understand if you say no, because you got your cousin with you."_

_"I'd love to come along, it's better than being stuck in Jasper for a few weeks."_ said Raina

_"Guess we're going."_

_"Thank you"_

_"When do you want us to meet up?"_

_"We're leaving tomorrow so pack a bag."_

_"See ya then."_ [hangs up]

_"Well looks like I can enjoy another road trip and meet some new friends."_

_"It's a good thing your still packed."_ said Sapphire

A/N: not as strong as a primes mission but this is just the beginning.


	2. Family Trips and Falls

Hey my people back with ch 2. I've decided to model Miko's host parents after Hampton's from Tiny Toon adventures: how I spent my summer vacation with a few messages from our metal friends that are currently back on earth.

Disclaimer: TFP belongs to Hasbro, The inspiration for Miko's host family belongs to Warner Brothers.

Ch 2. Family trips and Falls

The next morning the entire crew was in the VW Vanagon and had just left Miko's house.

_"I would like to welcome you all aboard the Wakita express. Now just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride."_ said Miko's host dad, Wade

_"Wakita Express?"_ asked Jack to Miko quietly

_"Don't ask. For the sake of your sanity and mine don't ask."_

_"So how long till we get to Wakita?"_ asked Raf

_"About 2 weeks because of all the sights we have planned to see along the way."_ said Alice

_"What sights are there to see from here to Wakita?"_ asked Sapphire to Miko

_"Since storm season is nearly over we might see some twisters along the way but that's about it."_

_"This is gonna be a fun trip."_ said Raina

_"Just remember guys, ya'll waved your rights to sue if anything goes wrong on this trip."_ said Miko

_"Wait, what? I don't remember signing anything."_ said Jack

Everyone in the back started laughing and started talking to each other about anything interesting going on.

_"So Jack how did you get a paid vacation, I didn't think those in minimum wage got one?"_ asked Opal

_"So did I but the owner of the KO Burger cashed in on a multimillion dollar insurance policy after Jasper was destroyed and while it's being rebuilt he gave all the employees a raise and paid vacation until it's done."_

_"Nice"_

_"A lot of people thought he got taken with the unexplainable disaster insurance. At first I did too, until I met the Autobots. Then it all made since."_

_"Well it's nice that a owner would treat his employees well"_ said Alice

_"Yeah, you never know what could happen. When the army came and told us that there was a solar radiation threat. I made sure that our home was covered and with our home rebuilt we can now rest assured that our government will see us through anything._" said Wade

The kids looked at each other with a relived look her parents still had no idea of the truth.

Harold and Dexter were in the back behind Jack Raf and Miko. Dexter had been crushing on her since she came back from Tokyo mind you that he is merely 10. He leans over the seat and licks Miko's neck.

_"Eeww, you nasty little troll."_

_"What's going on back there?"_

_"Dexter just licked my neck, if he does it again he's food for the vultures."_

_"Dexter, now how many times have I told you that you need to treat a young lady with respect in order for her to like you."_

_"Where's there a young lady in here?"_ asked Jack quietly

Sapphire, Opal and Raina all gave him the evil eye while Miko punched him in the shoulder.

_"Oww, I was only talking to Miko."_

{Punched Harder}

_"OOWW"_

_"When we get to the hotel, you'll need to sleep with one eye open dude"_ Raf said shaking his head

_"Why don't we play a game, how about…"_ said Wade

_"Spot the car? Spot the car?!"_ said Harold

[Chuckles]

_"Spot the car."_

_"Whoopee"_

_"Oh, you mean spot the red cars or the cars with out of state plates."_ asked Opal

_"No, any car."_

_"What?"_ Sapphire looks at Miko

_"Now you see why there's actually two reasons on why Bulkhead brings me to school."_

[buzz]

_"Who could be texting me now?"_

Miko pulls out her phone and sees a message from Bulkhead

_"His audio receptors must of been burning."_

_"It's Bulk?"_ asked Opal

_"What does it say?"_ asked Sapphire

_"Here they come"_ said Wade

Miko was starting to text when Dexter and Harold jumped up front knocking the phone out of her hand.

_"There's a Car! There's a Car! There's a Car! There's a Car! There's a Car!"_

_"Fun game"_ said Jack as he got jumped on by Dexter

_"Look, Look here comes some more."_ said Alice

_"There's a Car! There's a Car! There's a Car! There's a Car! There's a….Whoops Truck"_

everyone shouts while Dexter is bouncing around and steps on her phone.

_"Ahh, no"_

_"What is it?"_ asked Alice

_"Dexter just trampled all over my cell phone which contained a very important text from a friend."_

_"Sorry, it's not like it's life or death."_

_"For you it might be if I can't get it fixed."_

_"Oh relax, we'll get you a new one when we get into town."_ said Wade

_"There's a reason for child seats."_

_"What about Raf he's looks younger than me."_ said Dexter

_"Actually, he's 2 years older and he wasn't the one bouncing around the van like a monkey hyped up on sugar."_

_"That's enough Miko, we'll take care of it when we get into town. Dexter, Harold back into your seats."_

Raf picked up her phone and looked at it. He checked inside to see if the S.I.M card was damaged thankfully it was very much intact.

_"Don't worry Miko, the S.I.M card is still intact. We just need to get a new phone for it but I suggest that you let me back up everything onto a small memory card that can be put onto your phone."_

_"Thanks Raf."_

_"See there, it's not the end of the world."_ said Wade

_"But Miko's right you shouldn't be bouncing around in the van you can get hurt."_ added Alice

_"Or hurt someone else."_ said Raf

_"Hey Raf, you think you can pull the text off the S.I.M card?"_ asked Miko

_"Unfortunately no, maybe I can let bee know that you got it but your phone got broken and needs to be replaced."_

_"Thanks Raf, you are a life-saver."_

_"It's no big deal."_

_"No really you just save Dexter's life."_

The car ride went a little smoother after that, Raf relayed the message and they had arrived into town to get a replacement phone also to stop and eat.

Dexter was surprised that Harold's family brought their own food though.

_"Mayonnaise sandwiches with the crust cut off. Yummy" _said Harold

_"They bring their own food to a drive-in, I don't believe this family."_ said Dexter

_"Ok guys thanks to our lovely Miko, we can avoid scarfing down tons of fat with those sandwiches. She provided us a list of foods that we could eat, which we prepared and placed in the cooler. Jack, you got the egg salad tuna mix on rye. Raf, you got the Sunbutter and baloney on wheat."_

_"Eww Baloney and Sunbutter?"_ asked Raina

_"What it's my favorite sandwich."_ said Raf

_"Miko, Unagi and Eggplant stir-fry with soba noodles."_ continued Sapphire

_"Unagi?"_

_"Eel, it's not as fishy as everyone thinks it is."_

_"Raina, Spring mix salad with tangerines, strawberries and balsamic vinaigrette."_

_"Nice you know what I like."_

_"Opal, you have the apple walnut salad and I have the grilled chicken and rice salad."_

_"Wow I didn't know that you could cook like this."_ said Raf

_"We like to read cookbooks."_ said Sapphire

The car hop came up to the window with a tray full of waters.

_"That's 10 waters, are you sure you don't want anything else?"_

_"Yeah I would like a double cheese burger a large fry and….."_ started Dexter

_"Nope that'll be all."_ said Wade

He tips the car hop and passes the waters around and heads out of the drive in. Miko opens the new phone up and with Raf's help started rebooting everything onto her phone.

_"Well if I can't stuff my face at least I can stimulate my brain." he digs into his bag and pulls out a pristine comic._

_"Hey Harold check this out, it's Metallo: the metal menace volume one."_

_"We don't let Harold read on family trips, Dexter"_ said Alice

_"Sheesh, typical parent thinking comics will zap a kids cerebellum."_ he says as he pushes the comic at Harold.

_"No it's not that, reading in the car makes me….Car sick."_

He starts turning green in the gills as Dexter desperately looks for something for Harold to spew in but it was too late.

_"No Harold, Not on the comic."_

[splash]

_"AAAAHHHHHHH"_

_"I just love karma."_ said Miko

On the road the sky turned dark and the sky opened up and started down pouring rain. Lighting screaming across the sky and the thunder rolled. All the while some of the kids were taking a nap while others were playing a card game. Out of nowhere Wade swerved on the road to miss whatever was there shaking the kids out of the light sleep or whatever they were doing.

Alice looks back to see what they nearly hit.

_"Great day in the morning, we almost hit that poor young man."_

_He got up off the ground and approached the car._

_"He looks white as a sheet from fear."_ continued Alice

He went by the window and stopped just as lighting flashed to reveal what he looked like. Jack became worried at what he saw : a pale Lanky man with black stringy hair, a weathered jacket, jeans and tennis shoes with a slight blank stare.

_"I don't think that's fear."_

_"Hey son, do you need a lift?"_ asked Wade

_"Mary mother, please tell me they are not serious about giving this guy a lift."_ said Raf

_"I'd be lying if I did."_

_"Isn't picking up hitchhikers illegal?"_ asked Raina

_"How is it that these people are still alive?_" asked Jack

_"I wouldn't know I never ride with them in the car."_

The stranger gets into the car and they start off again. He had sat himself between Dexter and Harold and there was an awkward silence in the car. The stranger looks over at Dexter as he tries to occupy himself to not pay attention to the stranger staring at him. The radio was on as this broadcast started.

**_"This is an all news bulletin: A Psychotic mental patient is still on the lam after escaping a hospital 3 nights ago. He is described as a pale lanky individual, with black straggly hair, a weathered overcoat, a dirty baseball cap and orange tennis shoes."_**

Dexter looked at his shoes and was slightly relieved, the guy was wearing green tennis shoes.

**_"My apologies he was wearing green tennis shoes."_**

As the broadcast continued they were pulling into a hotel.

**_"He has a highly unpredictable temperament and the slightest thing can set him off into a murderous rampage. If anyone has seen this individual, do not approach just call 555-7..."_**

[Wade turns the car off]

_"Honestly so such sensationalism in this world nowadays."_ said Alice as they get out of the car.

_"Is she fragging kidding me?"_ said Opal

_"Don't worry guys I caught a picture of the guy and sending it to Bulkhead with an urgent message he'll get it to fowler."_ said Miko

Everyone turned around an saw the guy staring at them.

_"I'll tell you one thing, I ain't getting any sleep with him lurking around."_ said Raina

_"Lock your windows and doors. Hopefully we'll be ok during the night."_ said Jack

Everyone got keys and settled into their rooms for the night. Miko, Raina and the twins were in one room pretty much barricaded the door with a chair and made sure the locks were done.

Jack Raf and the boys were in another room they had finished safeguarding their room and settled in. Jack had turned off the light and turned over not realizing that the stranger was standing outside in the pouring rain staring in the window.

A/N: sorry bout all the food, just graduated from culinary school and got food on the brain.


	3. Night of the Psycho

Hello people, thank you to those who favored and is following this story. Now here comes the Calvary to save the day and the kids summer.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFP

Ch. 3 Night of the Psycho

Autobot base-Earth warehouse F

Bulkhead had just received the urgent text from Miko and became worried when he saw the picture of the man that her host parents picked up.

He called agent Fowler over to view the message when he recognized the individual from the all points bulletin he saw on TV.

"_Sweet lady liberty, do you know where she is?"_

"_I traced the signal of the text, it came from a hotel in Boulder, Colorado." _

"_I'll alert local authorities and contact the hotel manager to try and evacuate guest."_

Optimus and the others had come in to listen to what was going on.

"_We'll fire up the ground bridge and get there quicker."_

"_Hold on two ton, we want to eliminate the possibility of casualties if there aren't any already."_

_"What is the situation agent fowler?" _asked Optimus

"_Miko sent us an urgent text and a picture of the guy that was picked up by her host parents. He is an escaped Homicidal maniac that had escaped from the Looney bin." _

"_And her parents just picked him up without a second though?" _asked Arcee

"_Some people are far too trusting." _said Agent Fowler

"_We'll stand by if you need us." _

Agent fowler hopped in his jet and flew off to boulder Co.

"_I hope Miko is safe." _said Bulkhead

"_We all do Bulkhead, as well as Jack and Rafael."_ Said Optimus

In Boulder

Jack was asleep in bed when he felt that someone was watching him. He bolts awake to see the stranger standing there looking in his window. His eyes grew wide as he watches him head towards the door of his room. The handle jiggles as it proved that it was locked. His pulse was racing as he picked up a lamp and readied himself to throw it if need be but that moment never came. He puts the lamp down and looks over to the phone and picks it up to dial when the door busts open and he comes in with his makeshift weapon. Jack screamed which wakes up the others and they see the stranger going at jack and Raf picks up a near by chair and swings it at him with all his might actually knocking the stranger over. Jack jumped over him and lead the boys out the room and down the hall and franticly knocked on the girls door. A sleepy Raina opened the door and the boy rushed in an locked and Barricaded the door.

_"What's going on?"_ asked Raina

"_That freak Miko's Host parents picked up is trying to kill us." _said Jack

"_Of course, the one hitchhiker that we pick up turns out to be a serial killer." _said Miko

"_I'm serious we need to get in touch with someone."_

Miko picked up her phone and saw the text from Bulkhead

"_Don't worry Agent Fowler is on his way here with the police."_

"_Who's agent Fowler?" _asked Harold

"_A good friend." _said Raf

[Bang]

Everyone jumped at the sudden bang at the door.

_"It's him"_ said Dexter

[Bang]

"_What do we do ?" _asked Harold

"_Start praying"_ said Opal

Just as the door got broken open a flood light shined on him and through the hole in the door.

"_**Jamerson Powers, this is the Colorado state police department. Put down any weapons that maybe in your possession and put your hands in the air."**_

He turned around and saw the flashing blue lights and the guns pointed at him. Knowing that he had no other option he put down his makeshift knife on the ground and got on his knees with his hands up. The police approached him cautiously and placed him in handcuffs. Agent Fowler came into the room with the police and the kids all came up to him and with relieved on their faces.

"_Are all of you alright?" _asked Agent Fowler

"_We are now, Thanks." _said Jack

"_You should thank Miko for sending the picture to me, if she hadn't you all might have been in some serious trouble." _

"_Thank Raf for making sure that my phone worked right." _said Miko

"_Great day in the morning. What is going on here?" _said Alice as she and Wade came outside and saw all the chaos.

"_That hitchhiker you picked up tried to kill us." _said Miko

"_He seemed like such a straight and narrow young man." _said Wade

"_That's it. Are you fragging kidding me? Are you that naïve? That man was clearly a disturbed individual and nearly killed me, my friends, your nephew and his friend. You need to start paying attention to the people that are around you and be a little more suspicious. " _said Sapphire

"_Well sapphire, I didn't know you felt that way. Do all of you feel the same about this?" _said Wade

"_With all due respect sir, we do." _said Jack

"_Our lives were in danger, that wouldn't of happened if you hadn't of picked him up." _said Raf

"_We still are a few days journey to Oklahoma. But if you feel that we should turn around…." _started Alice

"_No, you guys said that you would take Dex and Harold to Wakita, we don't wanna stop you from doing that but well head back with Agent Fowler." _said Miko

_"Well we'll see you guys back in Jasper then."_ said Wade with a smile

"_It's a long trip back so why don't you guys get some sleep and well make sure that they get back safely." _said Agent Fowler

"_Thank you, Agent…" _

_"Fowler, William Fowler."_

"_Agent Fowler you're a good man." _

After the Police and the Hitchhiker was taken away all the kids resettled in a new room provided by the hotel for the night. While walking away Agent Fowler makes a phone call then gets into a police cruiser and rides away.

The sun peaks over the mountains as the new day greets Boulder. The excitement of last night was playing on the TV in the lounge area as Miko's host family and her friends were checking out of the hotel. Wade and Alice were assured by agent Fowler that he'll make sure that the group made it back safely and they had left with Dexter and Harold.

"_Thank god that's over." _said Raina

"_I second that motion." _said Miko

Just then a horn honks calling their attention to a convoy of 8 vehicles rolling up to the hotel with a supped up red and blue truck leading the way.

"_Bulkhead"_

"_Arcee" _

"_Bumblebee"_

"_Smokescreen"_

_"Wheeljack"_

"_Optimus"_

"_Ultra Magnus"_

The group ran up the Vehicles with big smiles on their faces. Raina walks up to a familiar ambulance and rubs the hood.

"_Looking good Ratch, it's been awhile. I see you haven't changed at all." _

"_It's good to see you too." _

"_So what do you guys wanna do?"_

Everyone looked at one another.

"_Camping?" _asked Raf

"_Cool sleeping under the stars, roasting marshmallows, telling ghost stories." _said Miko

"_I'll take that as a yes." _said Bulkhead

"_Let's load up then." _

All the kids separated to their respective guardians and Raina with Ratchet waited for Optimus's signature line.

"_Autobots Roll out."_

"_You know what Bulkhead."_

"_What?" _

"_I actually missed hearing Optimus say that."_

Bulkhead chuckles as vehicles left the parking lot and headed towards the woods to start the camping trip and quite possibly have one of the best summers ever.


	4. A blast from the past

Good morning all, happy to see favorites and follows for my stories, Thank you everyone. As a treat here's Ch 4 and guess what? Well can't tell you now you just have to read and find out.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFP

Ch 4. A blast from the past

Team prime had just finished setting up the camp featuring a picturesque view of the Colorado Rockies on the other side of a lake.

The Autobots had surprised the kids with Ratchets newest invention. Tangible Holoforms. Optimus looked like a 40-something year old man with graying brown hair and light skin, wearing a red plaid shirt and blue jeans Pants. Ultra Magnus, slightly darker than Optimus was wearing a blue and red Polo shirt and grayish blue pants.

Ratchet, was a 60 something year old with fully gray hair and a red button up shirt and khaki pants and a sun hat. Bumblebee looked around Raf's age with sandy Blonde hair and wearing a yellow t-shirt and black shorts and was programmed to use ASL to speak. Arcee's avatar was in her early 20's, Black hair pulled back into a ponytail a dark blue tank top with pink trim and jean Capri's. Bulkhead's was also in his late teens-early 20's, Tan skin, slightly muscular wearing a olive green t-shirt black baggy shorts. Wheeljack wore something similar accept his shorts were gray and his shirt was white with green and red trim. Smokescreen was an late teens blonde with a blue shirt with yellow striping and was wearing blue shorts. Of course their features as Autobots were still present like their Cyan blue eyes, Wheeljack's scars on his face. They had just finished putting up car ports for their vehicle forms when the children decided to go exploring for a little bit.

When the got to a cattle range area, they sat down for a little bit to take in the view. Acres and acres of dry grassy fields where cattle were grazing with some guys on horse back making sure that none wandered to far from the herd.

"_This is nice, nothing but country. No evil militants, no Decepticons, just nature." _said Raf as he stretched

"_I know, this is so much better than being in a van stuck with my corny host parents and a horn-dog of a ten year old trying my patience." _said Miko

"_I gotta say, I've met many people before but I think very few were like the Brady bunch." _said Raina

"_Except all the kids are in college and they took on a girl from the Iphone age_." said Sapphire

"_Yep that would describe Alice and Wade." _

A little further in the distance a few boys were causing trouble starling the cattle in to a stampede and starting to head towards Jack and the others. Jack noticed the disturbance and saw that the cattle was charging at them

"_RUN." _

Everyone scattered trying not to get trampled, Jack gabbed Raf's hand and ran up towards higher ground some of the others followed suit but in different directions. Miko saw a tree nearby and ran toward it, she climbed up and got on to a secure branch as the cattle ran underneath the tree. Some of the guys on horseback started rounding up the cattle and leading them back to the lands below and away from the campsites. One of the bulls ran into the tree that Miko was in causing her to loose her grip and fall to the ground. She gets up to see that the bull that had knocked her out of the tree had stopped and had it's sights set on her. From the hilltop Jack and the others saw the scene unfold, the bull dug at the ground snorting and charged.

"_Miko!" _called Jack

Miko took off running to get towards the hill but the bull was coming up on her fast. Just as the horns were about to jab her she gets scooped up out of harms way and flung on to the lap of the rider and the bulls legs were roped by the other cowboys. Miko had held on as the rider galloped around to help round up some stragglers back to the herd. With the stampede ended jack and the others headed back down to see if Miko was ok.

Miko lifted her face to see who her rescuer was to find it was none other than Eddy.

"_Eddy?" _

"_In the flesh, how do you feel?"_

With the adrenaline wearing off Miko wasn't able to respond as she fainted into his chest.

"_I guess you feel tired" _

"_Miko" _called Jack as the group made it up to them

"_She's alright, just tuckered from running."_

"_Eddy? What are you doing all the way out here?" _asked Raf

"_I was going to ask you the same question?"_

"_Well we're on vacation and we just set up camp near by." _said Raina

"_Lets head to your camp cause I'm sure Miko would probably feel better lying in a bed instead of sitting on a horse."_

"_I found the two that caused the stampede." _said a cattle wrangler coming up with two boys. The counselor came up to the group and looked at the boys.

"_Josh and Marcus, why am I not surprised that you are behind this stunt."_

"_it was Josh's idea, he said it would be funny."_

"_Nuh uh it was yours." _

"_I don't care who's idea it was, it was dangerous and a lot of people could of gotten hurt today including you. I thought sometime out away from the city would give you a chance to actually focus your energy into something positive but I see you can't do that yet. As soon as we get back, pack up your things cause your heading back to the center tonight."_

"_But!" _they chorused

"_No buts, now go."_

The boys walked away with two ranchers escorting them when they started arguing.

"_It's your fault, if you hadn't smacked the cow in the butt it would of caused the stampede." _said Josh

"_You told me to." _said Marcus

"_My apologies for that. Do you need medical help?" _

"_No we're fine we just need to get back." _said Jack

"_Eddy make sure they get back safely."_

"_Ok" _

The Counselor urged his horse forward leaving Eddy to escort the group back .

Along the way Miko regained consciousness and realized that she was still on horseback with Eddy.

"_Hey sleeping beauty, welcome back."_

Miko's face blushed immediately at the pet name.

"_Um, where are we going?" _

"_Back to your campsite, your friend said that there was a doctor that could check you out." _

"_Right" _Miko sits up so she can look less like a damsel in distress. Eddy got the hint and stopped so she can get down but instead she got behind him and held on to his shoulders. Eddy smiled and urged the horse forward again.

"_Did you see that?" _sapphire whispered to Opal

"_I know right, first the blush then riding behind him instead of getting down. _[in singsong tone] _She likes him." _said Opal

The girls were snickering about the situation but Jack wasn't all to happy of having him around.

When they arrived Optimus approached the group and saw Miko on horse back.

"_Is everything alright?"_

"_Yeah we're fine" _said Raf

"_We just ran into a little stamped." _said Opal

Bulkhead approached Miko and helped her down as she kept her weight off her right foot.

Ratchet noticed it and walked over and checked her ankle.

"_Let's get you checked and sitting down to keep the weight off you ankle."_

"_Thank you…"_

"_Eddy…Edward Chase jr."_

"_I remember you, you were that kid that…" _began smokescreen

Arcee smacks him in the back of the head before he could finish his thought.

_"Oww, what'd I say."_

"_No it's alright, I've been coming to terms with what I did. Some nights I can't sleep but I learning to coupe and move on."_

"_We all make mistakes and take drastic actions but to become a better person you must accept that mistake and forgive yourself before asking forgiveness from others." _said Optimus

"_Thank you…"_

"_Optimus"_

"_Miko has told me about you."_

"_How much has she told you?" _asked Ratchet while looking at Miko

"_Nothing much, but I'm not stupid. The emblem on the SUV, the muscle car and the motorcycle that was always by the school were dead giveaways. I figured Miko was covering up to keep everyone else from freaking out about it. After my sentencing I finally asked Miko about it. I told her that I already knew about the emblem not being of this world so she told me the short version of your story. She swore me to absolute secrecy so you wont have to worry about anybody else. Besides human nature dictates you tell someone the most outlandish of truths they think there lies."_

"_He does have a point, when Jack told his mom about me the first time she didn't believe him." _said Arcee _"By the way, I still owe you for that kick to my tire."_

"_Eddy, there you are." _said a man

Raf recognized the man from the field, the counselor.

"_Oh hey Stan, this is Stan my youth counselor."_

"_Hello" _said Optimus

"_I came to see if anybody was hurt during the stampede." _

"_Stampede?" _asked Ratchet

"_Two of the boys in my group caused a cattle stampede and your group was caught up in it."_

Ultra Magnus gave the kids a look that pretty much asked the question 'why weren't we told?'

"_We were going to tell you, it just we didn't get a chance to." _said Raina

"_I guess it's all's well that ends well. So you guys coming to the Jamboree tonight?"_

"_A Jamboree?" _asked Bumblebee through sign language.

"_What's a Jamboree?" _said Bulkhead

"_It's a camp party with music, dancing, food, ghost stories." _explained Eddy

"_Sounds like fun." _said Smokescreen

"_Hopefully we'll see you tonight." _said Stan

He and Eddy left leaving the Autobots to make a decision on the invite.

"_I don't know about this Optimus, we haven't fully test the capabilities or the range of the Holoforms." _said Ratchet

"_Well what better way to find out that the Jamboree, besides there's a parking lot near by so you won't have to worry about it." _said Raf

"_Well, let's go and get our party on." _said Miko

"_Yap, dep, dep. Not to much for you seeing as you strained your ankle in that stampede." _said Ratchet

"_Aww" _

"_Why don't we all go, that way we can keep an eye on things and get to know these humans in a new setting." _said Optimus

Ratchet and Ultra Magnus looked at each other and grew very nervous. After they secured everything they left to Eddy's campsite and the Jamboree.

A/N: done and done. Next chapter is party time and confrontations amongst two of our heroes


	5. Hoedown down the River

What's up, I'm back with ch 5. It's Party time. Wayne's World, Wayne's World, Party Time Excellent. *makes Funny noise*

Disclaimer: We all know who owns what right? Good

Ch 5 Hoedown down the River

The Autobots and the kids arrived at the Jamboree as it was in full swing. Some of the campers were dancing, others were chatting and eating. Eddy looked over and saw Miko climbing out of Bulkhead and escorted by his Holoform. He walked up to the group and invited them in soon enough the Autobots were mingling with the other humans talking about their supposed lives on earth and how they know Jack and the others. Smokescreen and Bumblebee were near the dance floor watching some of the teens and adults move and trying to pick up some of it. One of them walked up to them and started to show them the moves for the next song that started to play "Cotton eyed Joe".

She started by Tapping the toe 4 times then her heel 4 times, then slaps her foot in front then in back then moves to the left 4 steps and the twirls back with a pretend lasso. ( I saw my co-workers doing these steps to the song. So I guess this goes with it)

After a few tries they got the hang of it and joined in with the others. Optimus and the others walked over and smiled as he sees them having fun and starts clapping. Soon enough Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Raina and the twins joined in. Surprisingly Optimus and Ratchet joined in with Arcee, Miko took out the video camera and started video taping everyone.

_"This is too much, I never though Optimus would cut a rug let alone Ratchet."_

_"Your friends look really happy,"_ said Eddy walking up to her

_"It's been a long time for them. They deserve to have fun."_

_"So do you, can I have this dance?"_

_"I don't see why not. My ankle isn't that bad off, it's only a strain."_

Miko put down the camera and started dancing with Eddy.

Jack saw them and started to head over to them but Opal intervened and pulled Jack on to the dance floor just as Smokescreen started free-styling the moves which ended of spreading.

_"OMG, There's something you don't see everyday."_ said Eddy

She saw Stan with the camera catching everything._ "Well at least they will have something to remember this by."_ said Miko

Near the campfire Wheeljack saw that someone was telling scary stories to some of the kids and walked over to listen. Not really impressed by what he was hearing he let the person finish and volunteered to tell one from Cybertron but he changed a few things to fit an earthly setting. As the story progressed everyone was listening in an some where on the edge of their seat.

_"As he wandered through the rusty red desert he heard a haunting whisper through the air, calling him 'Silas, Silas come to us'. He frantically looks for the source of the voice but no one was around. 'Show yourself' he calls out brandishing his knife slowly he feels the land around him shift and he looks down only to find that a beastly claw rise out of the copper sands and grasp his legs. 'AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_ Wheeljack lets out this scream that causes everyone listening to scream out of fright.

_"He's pulled into the depths of the sand never to seen again. A few days later search and rescue finds him curled up into a ball lying there with this blank stare. It later determined that he was driven mad by the solitude of his exile and be forever committed to the asylum where only the whispers in his mind would keep him company."_

It was dead quiet at the campfire but soon enough everyone stood up and clapped and whistled. Wheeljack took his bows and left the area.

One of the cowboys walked up to him and slapped him on the back.

_"Boy howdy, that was one humdinger of a yarn you spun. I swear I think one of the kids had to go change his underwear."_

_"Thanks"_

As the evening progressed the crowd started gathering at the lakeside and the campers were handing out lanterns and markers.

_"Where's everybody going?"_ asked Smokescreen

_"The Fireworks are about to begin."_ said a camper

_"Fireworks? there's gonna be an explosion?" _

_"You could say that but don't worry we do this every year."_

After everyone gathered from the party to the lake one of the head counselors called everyone's attention and waited for them to quiet down.

_"Hey everyone, I just first thank you for coming down tonight. It's nice to meet new friends and make some great memories. Tonight as we all know is July 4th, Independence Day. For those of you who don't know why this day is important and it's ok if you don't, we commemorate this day in honor of those brave farmers and country men who fought in the American Revolution against the British soldiers and won our country's freedom against unfair taxation and monarchy rule. To have a say in how our country is run for our sake and the sake of our nation's future which is these kids. Every year across the country we light up the skies with a spectacular show_."

Just then a firework shot up into the air and popped followed by others as the fireworks display began.

_"By the all-spark"_ said Ultra Magnus

_"This is incredible"_ said Arcee

_"It's like hundreds of sparklings are being released into the sky."_ said Bumblebee

_ "Pretty cool huh guys?"_ said Jack

_"Yes, very 'cool' indeed"_ said Ratchet

Everyone stood there in awe as the finale kicked off with thousands of fireworks going at once. Whistles and cheers were heard amongst the bangs and pops of the fireworks. Soon the display ended but everyone was still going after a few minutes the counselor came back and everyone quieted again.

"I'm glad you guys liked the display. Now each of you should of received a lantern and a black marker, the purpose of this is pretty significant. Back in the days of the revolution the Colonial soldiers suffered heavy losses. Even today with all the advance technology, there are soldiers that make the ultimate sacrifice to ensure our freedom and safety. Now these are not just for those who loss a soldier, it could be for anyone you know. A family member, a loved one, a comrade or a friend. Someone that has made a huge impact on your life but is no longer here. So open your lanterns and write the names of those that you want honor and will be release to the heavens."

Everyone opened up the lanterns and started writing the names down on the sides. Arcee wrote Tailgate and Cliffjumper, Bulkhead it was Pyro and Rotostorm. For Wheeljack it was Seaspray and Syaori Prime. Optimus and Smokescreen both wrote down Alpha Trion. Soon all of team prime had names on their lanterns and was ready to release them.

"All right everyone now light the bundle of paper in the lantern and let it float away."

Slowly lanterns of every color lit up and started floating towards the sky. soon hundreds of glowing lanterns filled the sky illuminating the area. Jack looked over to see Miko sitting next to Eddy with her head resting on his shoulder. Jack turned away with a dissappoving look in his face and walked away from the lake. A little later everyone started to head back to their campsites Miko making sure that she got the camera to give to Raf. When they arrived back some of the younger Autobots were chatting about the Jamboree and how much fun it was along with the kids.

_"Whew man, that was incredible."_ said Bulkhead

_"I'll say you guys really know how to throw a party."_ said Smokescreen

_"I don't know what surprised me more the fact that Optimus actually got on the dance floor or ratchet for that matter."_ said Raf

_"Well it was like Optimus stated, that we must learn about you from a different perspective."_

_"I glad you guys did, you really deserved to have fun for once."_ said Sapphire

_"I agree it was a lot of fun."_ said Opal

_"I really liked the fireworks display" _said Bumblebee

_"The lantern release at the end was beautiful and had a real great meaning to it."_ said Arcee

_"It would seem some people where having more fun than others, right Miko." _said Jack

_"Sounds like somebody is jealous."_

_"Of who? Eddy, please."_

_"Sure sounds like it to me._" said Raina

_"Wasn't asking Raina."_

_"Whoa hold up Jack, simmer that down now before it gets ugly."_ said Sapphire

_"No it's ok, he's just being an asshole who can't admit that he likes Miko."_

_"When he's suppose to have a crush on Serria."_ said Miko _"I had enough of this I'm going to bed."_ she climbs inside a Bulkhead's vehicle mode and turns in.

_"I think we should all turn in for the night and hopefully things will be a lot more peaceful tomorrow."_ said Optimus

Everyone headed into their tents or the cabs of the vehicles and turned in for the night.

In Eddy's dream

He was walking through the hallways of Jasper high. The halls were empty an lights were shining through most of the room doors. Strangely he felt drawn to a classroom when he came inside he saw Miko sitting at one of the lab tables putting on her goggles. She looks up and waves Eddy over to the table. His smile fades as he sees his hand come up with his fathers gun aimed at Miko. He tries calling to her to duck but no sound came out of his mouth. The only sound heard was a gun blast and everything around him shattered. He looks again and sees blood on his hands and the faces of the ones he killed. _"It's all your fault, it's all your fault, it's all your fault."_ they chant as they push him down the way in front of him lying on the ground with a blank stare of death and covered in blood was Miko.

"_No, Miko"_ his voice returned

He walks up to her and picks her up and holds her close to him. Tears rolling down his face.

_"It's all your fault, it's all your fault, it's all your fault."_ The chants start up again and he starts sobbing and rocking her. _"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Miko I didn't mean it."_

He looks up to see an oversized gun pointing at them.

_"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"_

A flash from the muzzle bolts Eddy awake, covered in sweat and gasping for breath he looks around and realizes that he is in his tent. That it was all a nightmare, he looks down at his hands and for a split second they were red. He shuts his eyes and reopens them and they were back to normal.

He sighs in relief and climbs out of his tent and wanders around until he comes to a stream. Eddy squats down and places his hands in the water. He hears a snap and turns around to see Miko standing there.

_"Miko, what are you doing here?"_

_"Taking care of some business, you too?"_

_"Couldn't sleep?"_

_"The dream was about me wasn't it?"_

_"It's been over nine months and I still can't forgive myself for what I did to you."_

_"It was an accident."_

_"Miko, I dreamed that you were dead. You were lying in your own blood dead. The people around me chanting that it was my fault and they were right. It is my fault, all of it."_

Miko walks up to him and hugs him tight. He returns the hug and starts to weep.

_"I forgive you, that day in court I said I forgive you and I meant it. I'll never turn my back on a friend that needs me."_

_"Thank you."_

Soon they were under the tree looking at the stars above them and Eddy had asked about what happened after he was sentenced. He knew about when she met Sapphire and Opal in one of her Emails. She started with her father's passing, then the bases destruction and ended with Cybertron's restoration. _"Wow, you lead such an interesting life."_

_"It only became interesting after I met the Autobots."_

They continued to talk throughout the night into the early hours of the morning.

[Back at the Autobot campsite]

The area was calm and peaceful the only sounds that could be heard were of soft snoring and the sounds of nature

FFFRRRUUAAAAMMMPP

[Inside Ultra Magnus's Cab backseat]

{Sleepily} "Opal that had better not been you."

"I don't fart in the morning." she responded half asleep from the front seat

"Well if it wasn't you then..."

"COME ON JACK, REALLY!" said Raf

"Nevermind, Jack just hot boxed Raf." said Sapphire

"MMnh"

Soon enough Ultra Magnus audio receptors picked up Opal's snickering as she covered face with a pillow to keep from waking everyone up.

"Oh my god"

At sun up Andréa one of the counselors was on her morning jog when she discovered a heart warming site. Eddy resting under the tree near the brook with his arms protectively wrapped around Miko as she rested against him.

_"As cute as this is I gotta break it up."_ she says to herself and clears her throat._ "Good Morning"_

Eddy jerks out of sleep and is immediately blinded by the sunlight. He lets his eyes adjust then re-opens them to see Andrea standing there with a big smile on her face. He looks down and realizes he's not in his tent but up against a tree with a slumbering Miko.

"_This isn't what it looks like."_

_"Oh that's a relief and here I thought that I'm seeing two teenagers who were talking all night sleeping under a tree."_

_"Ok, then it's exactly what it looks like."_

_"As sweet as this is, you gotta wake her up cause I'm sure her party is looking for her right now."_

Eddy gently shakes Miko as wakes up and notices that it's morning.

_"Scrap, the others are probably looking for me. I gotta go."_ Miko gets up and bolts pass Andrea

Eddy gets up and is about to leave when he notices a butterfly charm bracelet on the ground.

_"This must be Miko's."_

_"Give it to her after breakfast cause I know your probably hungry."_

Both headed back to the camp grounds to get ready for breakfast.

Miko makes it back to the campsite but its already too late everyone is up and Jack was not to happy about having to look for her.

_"Where were you?"_

_"I don't appreciate that tone of voice Jack."_

_"Miko please answer his question." _said Optimus_  
_

_"I'm sorry but last time I checked he's my friend, not my brother, not my father and not my guardian."_

_"But I am yours, we just want to know where you've been."_ said Bulkhead gently

_"I went to the bathroom, ok"_

_"All night?"_ asked Arcee

"_And I ran into Eddy who was had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep."_

_"How'd I know you'd be with him?"_ said Jack

_"We didn't do anything, if that's what your thinking"_

_"He didn't say that you did."_ said Ratchet

_"No but you can tell in his voice that he was thinking it."_ said Raina

_"Raina stay out of this."_ said Jack

_"Again Jack watch the 'tude with our family."_ said Opal

"_It's just that she doesn't know about Eddy like we do."_

_"You've had no problems voicing your opinions about who Miko hangs out with but I can't say anything when it come to you sounding jealous when clearly you are? Why don't you take your head out of your ass so you can think clearly."_ said Raina

_"I don't believe this, I acting like a concerned friend and I'm getting jumped on."_

_"Because your not acting like a concerned friend but more like a jealous jerk."_ said Miko_ "I can't believe that you would clump me in with those floozies at school._

_"I just don't trust him."_

_"Why because he shot you?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Then your nothing but a liar."_

_"How am I a liar?"_

_"You stood behind me when I stood up for Eddy and supported me asking the courts to show him mercy and that you forgave him for what he did or did you just say that to get me to forgive you for laughing at him when Vince dumped that food on him."_

Everyone looked at Jack with a surprised look on their faces.

_"Jack tell me that's not true."_ said Arcee

"_No it's not, I just don't want to see Miko hurt again."_

_"Too late for that."_ Miko turns around and storms off. Bulkheads Holoform starting to follow.

_"No offense Bulk but I need to be alone right now."_ she said her voice breaking a little.

Miko walks away from the campsite.

_"Jack your really starting to make this trip sour with your attitude."_ said Raf

_"I so glad everyone seems to trust Eddy after what happened."_

_"You know, your starting to sound like Starscream."_ said Smokescreen

_"What?"_

_"He makes everything about him while pretending to do what's best for the group."_

_"I don't know Eddy but I know Miko and I trust her judgment in the people she's associates with including someone that's acting like a pompous jerk right now."_ said Bulkhead

Everyone decides to let things cool off as they go about their business.

On a cliff side over a River

Miko was sitting the edge with her head on her knees. She lifted her head as she wiped tears from her eyes. Hearing a snap of a twig she turns to see who was coming out of the bushes.

_"Miko?"_ she turns to her left and yelps as eddy surprised her.

_"Eddy you scared the crap out of me"_

_"Sorry, are you ok?"_

_"I got into an argument with Jack."_

_"About me"_

_"He doesn't think I should be hanging out with you. But he doesn't understand you, he never had to deal with the crap that you had to deal with. I do, my own mother didn't want me. It doesn't seem fair that everyone judges you for something that only happened because they wouldn't leave you alone."_

_"That's the way the world is. Can't help that."_ he brings Miko into a hug which she gladly accepts and returns.

[snap]

Both of them look in the direction that the snap came from but didn't see anything at first

_"Jack? Is that you?"_

[Grrr]

_"I don't think that's Jack"_ said Eddy

He was right, it was a full sized Mountain Lion that came at them from the bushes. Eddy put Miko behind him because he was armed with a stick and swung it. The Cat backed off a bit and tried to circle around Eddy was keeping the Mountain Lion at bay._"Miko go for help."_

_"I can't it'll come after me."_

_"I'll keep it busy."_

Miko tried to Move away but the Lion lashed out at her and scratched her arm.

_"Miko, No"_

The Mountain lion once again lunge at them, Eddy swung the tree branch and connected with the Lion's head but the momentum of the Big cat caused them to loose their balance and fall 10 feet into the river below and the current carried them away from the cliff.

Trying to get to the shore they swam clinging on to the rock face but the current was too strong and carried them to the waterfall. Eddy tried to get Miko to safety but it was too late they braced themselves as they went over the falls. The fall was about 20 feet high with white water. As they hit the falls both of them screamed and tried to get themselves in the best position possible both of them disappearing in the white water.

A/N: Dun Dun Daa. To be continued in the next chapter.


	6. Homeward Bound

Wow, a lot has happened. What's gonna happen to Miko and Eddy? Let's find out.

Disclaimer: same thing different chapter

Ch 6 Homeward Bound

An hour had gone by since Miko had stormed off after the argument between her and Jack. Bulkhead was starting to get worried as was the others.

_"I'm going to look for her."_

_"We'll all go, everyone Pair off or be in groups of 3."_ said Ultra Magnus

Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Ratchet grouped up, Arcee and Jack paired off. Bumblebee, Raf and Smokescreen grouped together. Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Sapphire grouped together and headed off in the direction that Miko went in.

_"We'll stay here incase Miko comes back."_ said Opal

_"Yeah and we may hear something from a park rangers as well."_ said Raina

_"Good thinking, radio if you get any leads."_ said Optimus

7 miles down river

Lying on the banks of the river Miko started to regain consciousness, soaking wet she crawled up on the dryer land and started shivering from the 40 degree water. She looked around and saw Eddy half way in river still unconscious. Staggering to her feet she makes her way over to Eddy and starts pulling him out of the water. His left leg jerks the wrong way sending a wave of pain throughout his body.

_"Ahh"_

Miko keeps pulling him up on dry land despite his groans of pain

_"Miko stop, My leg"_

_"I can't, I gotta make sure that you are on dry land so you wont catch hypothermia."_

_"Then pull me by my arms not my shirt."_

Miko smiles and re-shifts her grasp to under his arms and starts to move him a lot easier. Eddy managed to get his good leg under him and leaned on her as she lead him to a tree.

_"So how does it look?"_ Eddy asked

Miko looks at his left leg and sees the knee cap was badly dislocated.

_"It looks like your knee is on the other side of your leg."_

_"That's not good. Listen you gotta get to the road and get help."_

_"Eddy, I can't leave you like this."_

_"I'm only gonna slow you down, I'll be ok."_

_"Ok, any idea where the road is?"_

_"I think it's about 10 miles northeast from here."_

_"You think?"_

_"Everything looks different from the road. But I know I saw a river from the road."_

Miko takes off her sweatshirt and laid it on eddy.

_"It's the best I can do it's pretty soaked."_

_"It's ok, but what about your arm."_

Miko looked at her arm and saw that the scratches from the Mountain lion were still dribbling blood from the water.

_"It'll be ok, I better get going."_ Miko heads off further into the woods

_"Uh Miko, Northeast is that way."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Miko the sun is on our right and the shadows are on our left, I'm sure." _

Miko bashfully heads in the other direction facing the unknown to get help.

[Back with the search parties]

Smokescreen and Bumblebee's group had just report that they didn't find Miko in their sector.

Bulkheads group found their way to the cliff where Miko and Eddy fell when a park ranger approached.

_"Whoa hold it there."_

_"What's going on?"_ asked Wheeljack

_"We're investigating a possible drowning."_

_"Drowning?"_ asked Sapphire worried

_"Yeah a hiker said that he saw two people fall into the river."_

_"How long ago?" _asked Bulkhead

_"Bout an hour or two, they were cornered by a mountain lion and lost their footing. Thankfully the tide was high or they would've fell to their deaths."_

_"Did you get a description of the pair?_"

The ranger took out his notepad._ "A young woman about 16-20 of either American or Asian decent accompanied by a young man same age."_

They all looked at each other and became very worried.

_"Thank you"_ said Sapphire

_"Are you looking for them?"_

_"Yeah, we are."_ said Wheeljack

_"Don't worry we'll keep looking for them dead or alive."_

_"You really need to work on your sensitivity skills."_ said Sapphire

They headed back to camp bulkhead had a really bad pit feeling in his stomach.

_"Don't worry Bulk, she's a wrecker. She'll make it."_ said Wheeljack deep down he had to convince himself of the same thing.

In the middle of the woods Miko was moving as fast as she can to get to the road to find help for Eddy. It was the middle of the day and the temperature had risen in the summer heat causing her to dry off fairly quick and was now sweating. Out of nowhere she got a stitch in her upper calf muscle causing her to fall. she got up only to fall back down because of the pain.

_"Come on Miko, you can't quit now."_ she had just realized that she hadn't eaten all day or that she didn't have any water.

_"I gotta keep going, Eddy is counting on me."_ she rubbed her leg muscle till it stopped hurting and she got back up and got on her way again.

At base camp the search parties were coming back to rest when Bulkheads group was telling everyone about the report and that it was Miko and Eddy that were the two people that were reported falling into the river.

Jack sat down on a stump and placed his hand on his head.

_"What have I done? If anything where to happen to her."_

_"You can blame yourself later right now we need to find out where that river may have taken them."_ said Raina

Raf pulled up a map of the area on his computer.

_"Ok if they fell into the river here, then they would have been carried over the falls then there's several places they could come ashore. We gotta check the river banks ."_

_"Let's get going."_ said Bulkhead

"We'll check the highways maybe they are with a State Trooper" said Arcee

_"Good thinking Arcee"_ said Optimus

_"Come on Jack, you can wallow in self pity later."_

All the teams headed out towards the riverbanks to search for them while Jack and Arcee headed for the highway.

Miko was getting exhausted as her energy reserves were starting to wane. Her breathing became heavier, she had stopped sweating and felt cold. Her vision was swirling and refocusing as she pressed on feeling that she was getting close. Then she heard a passing vehicle she looked over and sure enough up the hill was a road with a truck that had just past. Ignoring the pain that was cramping her legs she made it to the hill just as a state trooper was passing. She quickly moved up the hill and came out on to the road and waved frantically praying that he or she would see her. At first she thought that she was too late but was relieved when the car stopped, turned on it's lights and started backing up. When the car came to a stop a few feet from her the trooper put his hat on and stepped out of the car. He looked at her and was about to ask her what happened but her strength finally gave out and she passed out on the highway.

When he picked her up to move her to the car he noticed the signs of heat exhaustion and placed her inside his air conditioned car and opened up his emergency kit. He broke open the smelling salts and wave them near her nose, jarring her from unconsciousness. She realized that she was on the road and started telling the cop that she need help for her friend.

_"Where's your friend at?"_

_"Several yards from the rivers edge. About 10 miles southwest from here."_

_"You walked all that way, in your condition?"_

Miko started fading a little bit, as he got the radio to report that Eddy was near the River.

_"4-20 to base."_

_"Go ahead"_

_"I got a young woman here, reporting an injured hiker near the river 10 miles southeast from my current position. Send search and rescue."_

_"Rodger"_

_"Also sent EMS to my position she looks severely dehydrated."_

_"What's the reporting party's name?"_

_"What's your name miss? Miss?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Your name?"_

_"Miko Nakadai"_

That was the last thing she clearly remembered before she blacked out.

A little while later Jack and Arcee come up on a traffic stop with a helicopter taking off and heading West towards town. an officer stopped to redirect them when Jack told him about trying to find Miko. The officer told him that she was just air lifted to green lake hospital and that her friend was just located by another group of hikers.

_"Great thanks."_ Jack turns around and they started going in the direction of the helicopter while radioing in that Miko is being taken to the Hospital.

She felt a cold compress on her forehead as she slowly comes to. Her hearing was the second thing as she heard a heart monitor and a doctors name being called over the intercom. Miko looks over and sees Eddy in the next bed over with an IV and a knee cast. She smiles weakly, relieved that she was able to get help for him.

She shifts her weight in the bed and immediately regrets it as she heaves over the side and on the floor.

_"Well if that's not a way of proving that your not dead I don't wanna know what is."_ said the doctor coming in

_"Not helping."_ Miko says as she leans back in bed

_"I'm doctor Myers, I'll be taking care of both of you."_

_"Are my friends here?"_

_"Yes they are, I can bring one to two of them in."_

_"My friend Bulk and Rich."_

_"I'll go get them."_

He leaves the room for a second while a janitor comes in to clean up the puke on the floor.

_"Hey beautiful"_

Miko looks over at him and finds him smiling.

_"I take it this is our first date."_

_"Oh yeah, just love the symphony of heart monitors and breathing machines."_

_"Got you to smile."_

Just then the doctor came back with Bulkhead and Ratchet "Rich"

_"Ok Miko here's the skinny on you. You suffering from severe dehydration due to your run for help. It certainly didn't help matters any that you haven't eaten all day and the fact that the scratches from the mountain lion made you loose some blood. Thankfully that was slowed due to your trip down river."_

_"What do you suggest?"_ asked Ratchet

_"Well she's gonna have to stay over night for observation but should be strong enough to be release tomorrow. Eddy has a broken tibia as well as a dislocated knee. Other than that he can be released today to his guardian. "_

_"That's good news."_ said Eddy

_"I'll leave you guys alone while I check on my other patients."_

The doctor leaves to make his rounds leaving Ratchet and Bulkhead alone with Eddy and Miko.

_"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to make you worry like that. I didn't plan to have a Mountain Lion attack me."_

_"We know Miko, We're just glad your safe. Both of you."_ said Bulkhead

_"We're gonna let everyone know what's going on then well be by later."_ said Ratchet.

Both Autobots left and Eddy shifted to look at Miko.

_"Your friends are amazing."_

_"I know."_

_"Especially Ratchet. Your friends found me and he reset my leg. I regained consciousness when search and rescue arrived, I was relieved that you were safe and was on your way to the hospital. They were impressed that in your condition you made it 10 miles to get help. You're a remarkable person."_

_"Thanks"_

The following day Miko was released from the hospital with strict orders of bed rest and making sure that she ate before doing anything considered strenuous. With Ratchet on watch that would be nearly everything. Jack had kept his distance from Miko to keep from upsetting her and aggravating her condition but he knew that they would have to hash this out eventually, so he gathered up the courage and went to talk to her.

_"Hey Miko, how are feeling?"_

_"Absolutely bored, can't do practically anything without Ratchets approval."_

_"He just wants to make sure your better, we all do."_

There was a length of silence before jack said anything again.

_"Miko look, I know you must think that I'm a complete jerk for the way I handled the whole Eddy situation. I stand by what I felt that day in that court room. It wasn't just to get back in your good graces. I was jealous, I was mad at myself because I was chasing a dream but had something better right in front of me the whole time. To have someone else come in to the picture and seeing you have developed feelings for him, I realized that I was too late. I just want to day that I'm sorry."_

_"Thanks Jack, for being honest but it wouldn't of worked between us anyway."_

_"And why's that?"_

_"You don't have a reckless, bone in your body."_

_"Oh yeah, I can be pretty reckless just ask Smokescreen."_

They both chuckled as Raf and the others listened outside the tent.

_"You can come in now, Jack and I have made up for now."_

Bashfully all the kids came inside to join the conversation that was already in progress.

A day later it was time for team prime to take the kids back to Jasper and head back to Cybertron. As everyone was finishing packing Eddy had came by with his counselor Stan escorting him.

_"Hey Eddy"_

_"Hey guys. I heard you were heading back to Nevada."_ said Eddy

_"Yeah we gotta beat Miko's host family back."_ said Raf

_"Speaking of Miko, is it possible if I can talk to her."_

_"Right here"_ Miko walks up and sits down with him on a nearby bench

The twins tried to stick around to listen in but Ratchet had shooed them away.

_"It's been nice seeing you again."_ said Miko

_"Same here, too bad our trip got marred by that hospital trip."_ said Eddy

"_Well it's not a true vacation without some form of an injury."_

_"That's true. By the way you dropped this a few days ago."_ he pulls the butterfly bracelet out of his pocket.

_"I thought I lost that in the river. My sister gave this to me after I got out of the hospital."_ she noticed a new charm on it though

_" I don't remember this being there."_

_"That's because I put it there. As a memento."_

Miko smiled as her put the bracelet on her wrist and looks at the charm.

_"Eddy, Thank you."_

Before he can respond Miko presses her lips gently against his.

Everyone stopped and stared in shock, Wheeljack smirked and The girls jaws dropped. Miko ended the kiss and pulled away leaving a stunned Eddy.

_"No problem."_

He returns the favor by pulling Miko back into another kiss.

_"Whoa"_ jack said

_"Get it girl"_ said Sapphire

_"Yep, dep dep. That'll be enough of that."_ called Ratchet

The two pulled away with blushed looks as they stand up.

_"I'll Email ya."_ said Eddy

_"So will I."_

Eddy walks away on his crutches, without looking back gets in the van and it pulls off.

Miko turns around and sees everyone staring at her.

_"What?"_

_"We gotta talk when we get back."_ said Sapphire

_"Don't you know, a good girl never kisses and tells."_

_"Since when are you a good girl?"_ asked Opal

Everyone laughs as the had finished packing and loaded up.

_"Autobots, Roll out."_ Ordered Optimus

The 8 vehicles had left the campgrounds and got on the highway when they were the only cars there a swirling vortex of green opened up and they all drove through and as quickly as it appeared it disappeared transporting all to their attended destination.

A/N: hope you enjoyed. Now I'm going to bed.


	7. Goodbye

Hey, I'm back with the final chapter to this little story. Thank you to those who followed, faved and/or reviewed.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns TFP, looking forward to the series finale next week and purchasing the DVD when it comes out.

Ch 7. Goodbye

At the Autobot base

Team prime had just arrived back with the children from the camping trip, despite the drama they each agreed that they had a good time and it was somewhat like old times. Raf was with Bumblebee catching up on what he's been up to, Arcee was talking with Wheeljack about something or other. Jack wasn't to thrilled so he wrapped himself up in a video game. Meanwhile the girls were on the other couch talking about, you guessed it… the kiss.

_"So, how was it?"_ asked Raina

_"It was cool, weird but cool."_ said Miko

_"Weird how?"_

_"It's hard to describe. I mean it wasn't one of those schoolyard pecks on the cheek that makes you feel awkward and it's wasn't one of those full blown-firework explosion causing kisses either."_

"_At least he didn't stick his tongue down your throat."_ said Sapphire

_"Eeww, I don't see how people can kiss like that."_

_"I think that's only for the experienced."_ said Opal

"_Experienced or not that just still gross."_

_"How would that be gross, sounds exciting to me."_ said Raina

_"What if he didn't brush his teeth or has funky breath."_

_"Now that would be gross"_

_"Getting back to this kiss, did your leg pop?"_ said Sapphire

"I was sitting down."

"Doesn't matter"

Miko thinks back to that moment and noticed that her leg did move back when she kissed him the second time.

_"It did, it moved backward and my foot was on it's toe."_

All the girls squealed at the news. Making some of the Autobots jump at the noise.

_"Human Femmes."_ said Ultra Magnus

_"What's the big deal? It just a simple gesture." said Smokescreen_

_"The first kiss for a human is a milestone in a young teens life. It shows that there ready to start dating, it's a parents worse nightmare." _said Agent Fowler

_"How so?"_

_"That simple gesture, is basically a indication that these kids are growing up. My daughter Alicia had her first kiss at around Miko's age."_

_"Where is she now?"_ asked Optimus

_"Well she's 25 year old now, married with 2 kids of her own."_

_"So it's a part of human courtship."_ said Ratchet

_"The early stages, sometimes you meet someone that might not be a good fit and it would take several tries to the right one to settle down with. It's a long process for us."_

_"Sounds complicated to me, why don't you just open your spark chambers to your intended and bond?"_ said Smokescreen

The room grew quiet as the stunned elder bots tried to recover from smokescreen's seemingly innocent statement.

_"Smokescreen!"_ said Ratchet after he recovered

_"Whoa"_ said Bulkhead

_"Kid, I don't think that's possible with humans. They don't have a spark chamber."_

_"Then how are they created?"_ Smokescreen asked gesturing towards the kids

The humans looked at each other with stunned looks. Agent fowler stumbled with the words on how to explain that one

_"Oh Primus"_ said Optimus bringing his servo to his face.

_"How did discussing a kiss go to where babies come from?"_ Miko asked putting her head down to her knees.

All that anyone can do is laugh. Leaving a still bewildered Smokescreen to wonder about the answer.

It was time to say goodbye as the summer ended and the school was beginning once again. Everyone saw Raina off at the bus station, before she boarded she gave Ratchet's Holoform a woven necklace. It was made of a fine yarn woven and dyed a fiery Red orange with a stone in the center of a circle surrounded by a interconnecting web of white line. In the stone was a symbol carved to represent who he was, a healer.

_"Thank you Raina."_

_"Take care of yourself Ratchet."_

She boards the bus and it pulls away heading down the road, soon it was out of sight.

_"We must be departing as well."_ said Optimus

_"Thanks for visiting."_ said Jack

_"Well miss you."_ said Raf

_"Don't be strangers."_ said Miko

_"Safe Journey home"_ said Sapphire

_"Ya'll come back now."_ said Opal

Optimus smiled as their Holoforms walked over to there vehicle modes and left as well.

_"First day of Junior year is tomorrow."_ said Raf

_"Thank you for reminding us."_ said Miko

[Mid-Winter Vacation]

*Phone Rings*

_"M'ello"_ said Sapphire woken up by the phone call

_"Sapph?"_

_"Rai, it's 3 am."_

_"I know, but something's wrong."_

_"What do you mean?"_ she asked more awake

_"I can't put my finger on it but something is really wrong."_

*beep*

_"Hold on Rai, I got another call coming in. Hello"_

Later that morning all the kids were assembled in front of a telecommunication screen with Optimus on it. They had tears in their eyes and was hugging each other for support. Ratchet had become one with the All Spark.

_"We will sent transport immediately. We feel that it is only right to say your goodbyes in person."_ said Optimus.

Cybertron

The streets of Cybertron were lined with Cybertronians as Team Prime led the procession to bring Ratchet to his final resting place. In each of the servos the Autobots carried the children including Eddy, being to that the atmosphere was similar to that of earth's (a gift of Syaori Prime). At the Burial place each member of team prime passed by his tomb all the while remembering a moment with Ratchet that stood out the most.

With Arcee it was him passing the buck of watching over Jack.

With Bulkhead it was one of the many "I needed that" moments.

With Bumblebee it was when Ratchet repaired his T-cog.

With Wheeljack it was when they teamed up for a relic hunt.

With Smokescreen it was his ground bridging in Mid-air.

With Ultra Magnus it was meeting up with the doctor once again.

With Optimus it was when he was cured of the Cybonic plague.

The children also has fond memories of Ratchet Raf and Raina most of all. For Raf it was being taught Cybertronian, for Raina it was setting him on the path to reuniting with the others.

Optimus stepped forward to state Ratchets eulogy.

_"Ratchet was a great Medic and dear friend. During the time we were on earth he was my counsel and he saw us through some of our most critical of emergencies Cybertronian and Human. As we stand here today to honor a great Mech do not wallow in sadness but celebrate that he is now at peace with our brothers and our creator Primus."_

He looks to the children and nods, given them permission to say their peace. They walk up to his tomb and place gifts on it, Miko had made a Paper crane that was Red-orange and white. Raf placed a rosary that matched it. Jack placed an old chemistry book( for the scientist). Sapphire and Opal placed an Eagle feather and a medicine bowl. Eddy placed a Sprig of Pine symbolizing the evergreen that will always thrive. Raina placed a circle of Stones around the other gifts, 14 in total each representing a member of team prime. Then they unfolded a lantern, a big one. Painted in the same colors as Ratchets armor with Cybertronian text on it.

_"In Asian tradition when a member of the family dies. The ones that remain are to make a lantern decorate it and place the name of the loved one on it. Then release it in to the sky to take their spirit heavenward, to be amongst the stars and those before him for all eternity."_ explained Miko

They held the lantern as Eddy lit the bundle of paper and soon they released it. It slowly rose into the sky, drifting farther and farther away from the burial sight until it blended with the night sky. Sapphire and Opal started singing as the Cybertronians started to depart from the tomb leaving only team prime to pay their last respects. Then they departed sealing the tomb, the kids were silent as they had to say goodbye to a dear friend.

_"Do you know how he died?"_ asked Raf

_" It was determined by Knock out that it was simply old Age."_ said Optimus

_"Our life cycles are long but we don't live forever."_ said Arcee

The children looked down sadly as they continued on their way. Then an idea came to Optimus

_"Come, let us show our guests our home."_ said Optimus

_"Really?"_ said Raf

_"Of course"_

_"Cool"_ said Miko

The children perked up at the news about that and followed them as they journeyed to their guardians homes for in the morning they will see the result of what their contribution has done.

A/N: That's the end hope you enjoyed.


End file.
